


Two Heartbeats

by swallowed_stars



Series: Sheith Family Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, Mpreg, Spoilers for S2, The only time Space Dad is appropriate is when I make him and Knife Dad actual dads, There's background Hance but it's so minimal I'm not even tagging it, You could make trading cards out of all the cliches I use in this one, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowed_stars/pseuds/swallowed_stars
Summary: “You’re avoiding the team, avoiding me. Is there something between us that I’m not aware of?” He says, and for a moment, Keith spares a casual glance downward to his stomach and back up at Shiro.Fluffy Sheith mpreg AU because I have no self-control.





	

Keith closes his eyes, breathing rhythmically in through his nostrils and out through his lips, willing his nausea to cease. He tucks a hand beneath the folds of his shirt, pressing against the area where soon enough, a tiny mound will be forming.

 

He shifts on the cot beneath him. It has the same shape and amount of blankets as his own bed, but it feels different by virtue of it not belonging to him. For the past several nights, he’s slept in an unoccupied room in an opposite corridor from where all of the Paladins stay. He found it when he was particularly keen to get away from Shiro, which isn’t fair to him, but Keith hasn’t thought of a way to tell him yet. He hasn’t even known long enough to really process it himself.

 

Of all the ways to find out, Red pointed it out to him. A week ago, when he tried to pilot her, she refused him.

 

_“No.” She said stiffly._

_“Red, this isn’t funny. Let me in.” His anger was rising all the way to the tips of his ears; he really thought they were past this by now._

_“You have a cub,” she said, “and I can’t endanger it.”_

_“What…”_

_“Your mate put a cub in you, now I’m protecting you both. You can’t pilot.”_

He’d bolted. He didn’t explain to the rest of the team why he couldn’t be there; he just ran. Since then, he’s spent as little time around everyone as possible, feigning sickness, though that isn’t much of a stretch. Thankfully, nothing major has crept up recently that’s required them to pilot their lions. Still, he can’t hide forever. Aside from the impending physical evidence, they’ll be curious why he can’t help them form Voltron. Furthermore, Shiro knows something’s up. It’s why Keith’s been ducking him for days, making sure to only appear for meals now and then so there’s the barrier of mixed company, all the while refusing to meet his eye.

 

A new wave of nausea sweeps over him and he hooks his legs over the side of the bed, preparing to head for the toilet when who should happen to be outside the door but Shiro himself, his hand curled in a prepared fist like he was just about to knock.

 

“Shiro…” Keith trails off, feeling all the blood drain from his face.

 

Shiro’s face is hardened, though more out of contemplation than anger. Keith knows enough about him to understand it—the listlessness in his dark eyes, the taut line his lips are drawn into…

 

“Sorry for intruding, but it was the only room in this hallway that had the door closed, so I figured…” Shiro says distantly, his eyes focused more on the floor than Keith, which Keith is glad for. However, all too soon, Shiro bears into him with a gleaming-eyed look.

 

“Keith, what’s wrong?” He says.

 

“Um…”

 

Shiro takes a step closer to him. Not enough to fully cross the foyer, but enough that it makes Keith press back.

 

“You’re avoiding the team, avoiding me. Is there something between us that I’m not aware of?” He says, and for a moment, Keith spares a casual glance downward to his stomach and back up at Shiro.

 

“Shiro, I…” Keith begins, but the nausea hits him _hard_. He clamps a hand over his mouth and brushes past Shiro as he mutters:

 

“I have to go throw up.”

 

He hears Shiro call his name and sigh audibly as Keith dashes off.

 

\-----

 

Keith rubs his stomach as he trudges back to his substitute room. His insides are burning from the constant heaving and all he wants is sleep. However, he finds that Shiro is waiting for him, sitting on the bed with his arms crossed and his jaw set. He wants to tell Shiro how unbearably tired he is and that if he’ll just wait, he’ll likely be more coherent in the morning and he’ll tell Shiro everything he wants, but Shiro says in a tense voice:

 

“If you won’t tell me what’s going on with the two of us, fine, but the team at least deserves an explanation.”

 

And Keith sighs. He doesn’t want to do this now, but Shiro isn’t going to budge and well, he’s already sitting anyway…

 

“I can’t pilot Red until after I have the baby.” He says, though that word still feels foreign to him.

 

“The baby.” Shiro reiterates in a confused monotone.

 

Keith purses his lips, nods, and waits for it all to connect for him, which it does almost instantly. Shiro jumps to his feet, eyes rounded, as he gasps:

 

“Keith!”

 

From here, it can go several ways, and Keith’s not prepared for any outcome. He looks at almost anything in the room but Shiro and subconsciously wraps his arms around his own torso. His heart is sputtering madly, but he just continues to burrow deeper into himself until Shiro’s metal hand lightly tugs at Keith’s forearm so there’s hardly any distance between them.

 

Shiro’s hand comes to rest against Keith’s cheek, and Keith is prompted to turn his head and look at Shiro.

 

“Keith,” Shiro says breathlessly, “you’re…”

 

Keith punctuates it with another nod.

 

Shiro’s mouth spreads into a wide grin and he huffs out a small laugh. He then places his head in the crook of Keith’s neck. Keith stiffens a bit at this, suspended until he can fully gauge Shiro’s reaction.

 

“I was so worried that I’d done something, or that you were starting to realize what a screw up I am.” Shiro whispers against Keith’s skin, though Keith immediately bristles and shoves him back when he hears Shiro insult himself.

 

“Don’t talk like that.” Keith says firmly, glaring at him for emphasis.

 

Shiro ignores the warning and continues on, thoroughly immersed in his own thoughts: “But here it’s that you’re pregnant, and—Oh my God, Keith, are you okay? How long have you known? Do you know how far along you are? Thank goodness Red stepped in like that, you could have gotten _hurt_!”

 

Both of Shiro’s hands are now clinched against either side of Keith’s face, his eyes scrutinizing Keith as if he’s just stepped out of a minefield. Keith doesn’t even know where to start with the barrage of questions.

 

“I’m fine, I’ve only known for a few days, and I don’t know how to tell how far I am.” He says plainly.

 

Shiro leans down and brings him into a kiss before settling his forehead to rest against Keith’s. But then a thought dawns on him and he detangles himself from Keith, making sure to ask him in a level voice:

 

“Keith, what are you going to do about this?”

 

Keith wants to act like he’s none the wiser about what Shiro’s asking, but he’s mulled it over countless times since Red confirmed what he’d already half-suspected once his throwing up became habitual.

 

“Shiro, I don’t expect anything from you one way or the other, but I’m going through with this. I know the timing is bad, I know that I’m not completely human, but I can’t get rid of it. Not after someone decided that I wasn’t worth sticking around for…”

 

Shiro’s heart breaks a little at the reminder of how vulnerable and sad Keith was the night they’d returned from the Marmora base, and how those thoughts must be stirring up in him now. Furthermore, his heart breaks at Keith doubting that he’d want their child.

 

The gap between them is closed again when Shiro brings him into an embrace, holding Keith against him and tucking his chin atop Keith’s head. He combs his metal fingers through Keith’s black locks, and already he’s picturing holding a baby with that same hair. It fills him to the brim with pride and elation.

 

“I can’t imagine how scared you were, and probably still are, but I don’t want you feeling like you’re on your own…” Shiro says, and he pulls back so that he can face Keith as he goes on:

 

“Keith, this—this is all I’ve ever wanted. Sooner than I thought, yes, and sure, maybe the timing is off, but it’s happening and that’s all that matters. I love you so much, and now you’re giving us the chance to have a family. I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”

 

 _Family_. Something that has always been such a stark polarity for Keith. Something he’s desperately chased yet shied away from. His own family didn’t want him, and he’s only recently started to settle into the idea that Coran and Allura and his fellow Paladins could be his family, and now it has a whole new connotation. This is a child; a physical reminder that Shiro’s chosen him, and it’s going to tether them to one another for what might be the rest of their lives. That prospect is both terrifying and wonderful.

 

Keith is far too tired to keep up with the breakneck speed of his own thoughts, so for now he’s satisfied to just relax into Shiro’s hold and be glad that he received a positive response the news.

 

“I love you too, by the way. In case that wasn’t apparent in me deciding to have your kid.” Keith says.

 

Shiro chuckles and then says in a way that he almost doesn’t believe his own statement:

 

“We’re having a baby.”

 

“Probably. Most likely. Could be a tiny purple thing.” Keith counters.

 

“Our tiny purple thing, then.” Shiro says.

 

\-----

 

Keith’s substitute room, as fate would have it, is far less unfriendly when Shiro sleeps beside him. He wakes up at the sensation of Shiro dragging his thumb down the length of Keith’s still flat stomach.

 

“There’s nothing there yet.” Keith mumbles groggily.

 

“Yet.” Shiro echoes.

 

Keith sits up, rubbing at his eyes. Shiro, meanwhile, props his arm against the pillow, holding himself up. He rubs Keith’s arm with the knuckles of his human hand.

 

“We’re going to have to tell everyone soon…” Shiro says, and Keith groans and leans back against the headboard.

 

“I don’t want to.” Keith sighs.

 

“I think, sooner or later, they’re bound to notice something.” Shiro says with a laugh as he sits up and kisses Keith’s forehead.

 

Keith nods and says, “Yeah, and they need to know why I can’t pilot Red.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be right away if you aren’t ready. I can try to make something up for you for awhile.” Shiro offers, but Keith shakes his head.

 

“The sooner everybody knows, the better.” He says.

 

Shiro loops his arms around Keith’s lithe waist and pulls him against him, Keith’s spine lining up against Shiro’s scarred chest. Shiro’s metal hand comes to rest against the spot wherein their child is growing and he exhales happily.

 

“The sooner everybody knows, the sooner I can start doting on you.” Shiro says, and then: “You and I are a team in this, Keith. I hope you realize that. I’ll do whatever I can for you two.”

 

Keith scoffs and says: “We’ll see how you feel about that in a couple of months.”

 

“I’ll still feel the same.” Shiro says, leaning forward and kissing the nape of Keith’s neck.

 

“Even when I start getting fat?”

 

“Especially then.” Shiro mutters, placing an identical kiss in the same spot.

 

“I’m going to be emotional too. Probably will be very cranky.” Keith adds, reaching behind him to stroke the buzzed hairs atop Shiro’s head as he nuzzles into Keith’s neck.

 

“Mhmm.” Shiro hums against Keith’s skin.

 

“Not to mention needy.” Keith says.

 

“Can’t wait.” Shiro says, stroking Keith’s stomach up and down. Keith leans into his touch and chuckles at his ridiculously sappy antics, which he knows are only going to get worse with time. Still, it feels like this is how it should be.

 

\-----

 

“…You mean, like, with a baby?” Lance asks, brow raised curiously.

 

“Is there any other way to be pregnant, Lance?” Keith says through gritted teeth. Shiro gives Keith’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

Coran has already promptly fainted on the spot and the rest of the gang is staring at him either blankly or in pseudo-horror, so all in all, it’s not that much of a stretch from what Keith expected.

 

“Okay, well, I’m gonna go now.” Keith says, but Shiro touches his shoulder and guides him back into place.

 

Allura, who has placed a hand on her chin and chewed her lower lip in thought, is the first to speak up.

 

“It is your choice, of course, but you have considered all of the…risks involved? If Zarkon were to find out about the child…”

 

Shiro steps in front of Keith, as if already prepared to shield him from a threat.

 

“ _No one_ is getting to Keith or the baby.” He says sternly.

 

“Yeah, besides, there’s no way we’d let that happen. There’s more of us than there is of Zarkon.” Lance says.

 

“I’ll do what I can to help the baby.” Hunk chimes in.

 

“I should build a baby monitor! Or a nanny!” Pidge says, her mouth forming an excited “o” as she contemplates all the little gadgets that could be useful for the baby.

 

“I can try adding more protein into Keith’s space goo.” Hunk says, and soon enough, he and Pidge and Lance are all throwing around ideas of how they can pitch in, with Lance adding that he can knit the baby a sweater.

 

Keith feels immeasurably lighter now that his secret’s out in the open and that everyone has accepted it, but there’s something else there. The way they’re all seemingly excited for him, offering various ways to help out, it makes Keith’s chest flutter a bit. He immediately writes it off as a result of hormones, but he feels a warm gathering of tears in his eyes. His back is facing Shiro, so there’s no way he can tell that Keith’s on the verge of crying, but he must sense the change in Keith nonetheless, as he wraps his arms around him, leans down, and whispers how proud he is of Keith for telling everyone.

 

“We’re forgetting something important, though.” Allura says, causing everyone to look at her expectantly.

 

“How are we going to form Voltron if Keith can’t pilot?”

 

Keith turns to Shiro and they exchange a knowing look. Shiro then says:

 

“I’m going to take over Red for Keith. That means you’ll have to pilot Black in the meantime, Allura.”

 

Allura blinks, wide eyed, before saying: “Are you certain?”

 

Shiro shrugs and says, “We kind of don’t have a choice.”

 

She nods and says, “Right. I will gladly fill in for you, Keith. Just please be sure to take care of yourself. Oh, and congratulations.”

 

She genuinely smiles for him; one of the few times since she’s accepted Keith’s Galra heritage. Keith smiles back shyly.

 

“This is kind of awesome, right? I mean, we’re legitimately building a little space family here!” Hunk says, gesturing to Keith.

 

“Kinda makes you feel all fuzzy inside.” Lance says in agreement.

 

“No one move to group hug me. Also, is anyone gonna wake up Coran…” Keith says, looking at Coran’s limp form on the floor.

 

\-----

 

Since Keith has no idea how far into the pregnancy he is, he tries to measure it by how his belly grows, though he isn’t so sure of that tactic. Still, a lot of excitement erupts throughout the castle once Keith starts visibly showing, most of which comes from Shiro showing Keith off to everyone.

 

Shiro’s been practically glued to him since Keith’s belly showed even the smallest curvature. It sometimes gets on his nerves, but the pure tenderness Shiro melts into whenever the two of them are alone is more than enough to outweigh Keith’s frustrations. Sometimes after a mission, Shiro will just collapse onto the bed beside Keith and lay his head against Keith’s belly. They allow the silence to be a conversation as Shiro unwinds and Keith cards a hand through Shiro’s fringe of white hair.

 

Keith is thankful for Shiro’s eagerness and support, he is, but it doesn’t negate his loneliness. He misses being able to go out and explore with his fellow Paladins. He understands that leaving the castle could make him open to attack, reveal the nature of his condition, give Zarkon the opportunity to endanger their child, and countless other scenarios, but he can’t shake it sometimes. Even now, when everyone but he and Coran is out responding to a distress call from a nearby planet, he can’t help but feel alone and useless.

 

He hugs his knees to his chest—as well as he can with the small globe of his belly—and tries to will away the thought that he didn’t ask for this. It’s unfair for him to feel that way. He didn’t exactly ask to be put into this position, but he still decided to go through with it. Furthermore, it isn’t the baby’s fault that it was conceived at pretty much the worst time possible.

 

His hand absentmindedly drifts to his belly and lingers there, smoothing against the bump. He wonders at times like this if he even made the right choice. Maybe it’s selfish to bring a baby into all of this. Maybe he’ll end up severely endangering his child. Besides, how is he even going to raise a baby in space of all places?

 

Keith leans back into a lying position, despite the pressure on his hips from the added weight, and sighs. He doesn’t remember drifting off to sleep, but the next thing he registers is being woken up by Shiro opening and closing the door to their shared room. Keith sits up, albeit with difficulty.

 

“Sorry,” Shiro says, crossing the length of the room so he can give Keith a quick peck on the lips and rub his bump simultaneously, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“It’s fine,” Keith says with a yawn, “I don’t even remember when I fell asleep.”

 

Shiro sits on the bed beside him.

 

“You need the rest anyway. How are you feeling?”

 

There are a lot of words that surface in Keith’s mind: _insecure, worried, bloated, incapable, confused_...

 

“Pregnant.” Keith manages, and he wants to hit himself. Words have never been his forte.

 

Shiro laughs and says: “Well, that’s a good thing, seeing as you are pregnant.”

 

Keith just nods at that, meanwhile Shiro reaches behind him and hands a small stack of clothing to Keith, on top of which is a new pair of black gloves.

 

“I got these for you while we were out. Turns out there was only a minor dispute, so when I had time, I visited this little market in their city. I figured you could use some shirts that are a bit bigger soon and I got you a new pair of gloves since you’ve been complaining about your hands and feet swelling.”

 

Keith blinks in awe and by the time Shiro locks eyes with him, tears are streaming down Keith’s face. Shiro sucks in a quick breath and pulls Keith against him, stroking his hair as he apologizes.

 

“Oh, Keith, I’m so sorry. Did I do something wrong? I can take them back! Please don’t cry….”

 

Keith nuzzles his head into Shiro’s chest and whispers: “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Shiro says in a way that makes it sound like the most obvious thing there is. There’s some truth to that, considering a physical manifestation of their love for one another is currently residing in Keith and brushing against Shiro as he holds him closely. Keith’s gotten so warm to the touch since his pregnancy began, and Shiro can’t get enough of it.

 

Keith looks up at Shiro, who peers back at him with nothing but admiration and love in his steely eyes. Keith then digs his fingers into the back of Shiro’s neck and crashes their lips together. Shiro retaliates by bringing Keith’s free arm around his waist, pulling Keith tighter against him and deepening the kiss. It isn’t enough for him, so Shiro hoists Keith closer into his lap by hooking his metal arm beneath Keith’s thighs. There’s an inherent need in Shiro to feel the warm sensation of Keith’s bump rubbing against him, and he feels near intoxicated by it. It’s a reminder for him that, yes, this is all real. Keith is his and Keith is making an unbelievable sacrifice for them both and Shiro has something to protect now. It makes him feel grounded, perhaps even human.

 

Keith breaks apart from Shiro, though only disconnecting at the lips. Shiro’s hold on Keith’s midsection, meanwhile, is still firm.

 

“Thank you.” Keith says, panting. “Thank you for the clothes and for supporting me and for…everything. All of this.”

 

Shiro can’t help but laugh again as Keith says it while placing a hand on his belly for emphasis.

 

“You’re the one carrying our child and you’re thanking _me_ …” Shiro says in disbelief.

 

“I’m serious. I’m scared, Shiro, I won’t deny that, but that’s because I never thought I’d have this chance. I’ve wanted a family again for so long, and now you’re taking care of me and actually sticking around me…” Keith’s voice hitches during the latter half of his statement, and he knows Shiro catches it.

 

Shiro softens and both his hands are on Keith’s face as he lightly kisses him over and over.

 

“Keith, there is no ‘sticking around’. This is our future, and I couldn’t be more excited for it. This is more than just sticking around; this is forever.” Shiro says, and Keith exhales heavily and draws Shiro into another kiss.

 

It’s going to be difficult, Keith knows this. He also knows how much he misses exploring and how lonely he gets, but those things are temporary. Shiro’s right, this is forever. And it’s the right decision.

 

\-----

 

“…And all this thing needs is my blood to tell if everything’s going okay?” Keith says, making sure he understands what Coran’s trying to relay to him.

 

“Precisely. I don’t really understand the mechanics of human gestation, so I think I made you wait longer than you needed to, but I found a test similar to one you Earthlings use. It’s simple enough that our technology can run it, though when it comes to the actual birth, we shall likely have to contact a healer.” Coran turns to look at Keith, who’s propped up on a medical table with Shiro close beside him.

 

“And there’s no risk involved?” Shiro says, gripping Keith’s shoulder.

 

Coran shakes his head and says, “None. What’s more, it will be able to tell you the sex of the child.”

 

Both Keith and Shiro’s heads snap up upon hearing that. They turn to each other, both considering the fact that they’ve never discussed whether or not they would want to know.

 

Coran senses the sudden tension and says: “You do want to know, correct?”

 

“Yes.” Keith says.

 

“No.” Shiro says concurrently.

 

The two look at each other again.

 

“You seriously don’t want to know?” Keith says, to which Shiro shrugs.

 

“As long as the baby’s healthy, that’s what matters to me.” He says.

 

Keith rolls his eyes at such a typical Shiro response. He says: “Well I for one want to know.”

 

Coran clears his throat and says: “That isn’t a problem. It will take one of your Earth days at least for everything to get processed, so I can give the information to Keith. How does that sound?”

 

“Fine by me.” Keith says, and rolls up his sleeve, baring his arm for Coran to draw the blood from him.

 

After a couple of days pass, Keith tells Shiro that everything came back positive, which makes Shiro sigh with relief. However, it also piques his curiosity, as he is aware that Keith now knows something about their child that he doesn’t. Soon enough, that curiosity evolves into a gnawing intrigue.

 

One afternoon, when Keith tells Shiro that he wants to go see Red, Shiro insists he go, and he practically tears their room apart to find the test results that he knows Coran gave to Keith. There’s a chance that Keith didn’t keep them and that Shiro will just have to fess up to wanting to know, but the least he can do is look. He checks under the bed, in Keith’s jacket pockets, on the nightstand, and finally, after sifting through a drawer and finding a few notes that Shiro wrote to Keith for when he has to be away on a mission, he finds it.

 

He grabs the tiny strip of paper and scans over it skittishly, waiting for the word to jump out at him. And then it does, and Shiro has to lower himself backward onto the bed because he feels his legs all but cave out beneath him. He holds the paper close to his chest, taking deep breaths as his eyes begin to moisten, staring at the ceiling in the meantime. This is a step-by-step process, obviously, but this is a whole new stage for him. His child is no longer a concept anymore, and the realization of that is overwhelming, so Shiro lets out a shuddery laugh and allows the tears to flow down his cheeks, still gripping the paper to him.

 

“How’s that whole ‘I don’t care as long as it’s healthy’ thing treating you?” Keith says cooly, lingering in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and smirking.

 

Shiro doesn’t even care about the ridicule he’s apt to receive. Nothing else matters in that moment.

 

“A son,” Shiro whimpers as Keith makes his way over to him, “we’re having a son.”

 

“We are.” Keith confirms, standing over Shiro and rubbing the back of his neck as Shiro leans forward and deposits a kiss to Keith’s belly. Keith, in turn, presses a kiss into Shiro’s hair. He knew Shiro wouldn’t last.

 

\-----

 

Things are moving along quickly. Everyone knows Keith and Shiro are expecting a son, Keith is now so round that walking almost any length is an enormous strain on his ankles, and he and Shiro have settled on the name Haru for the baby. Keith is more anxious than ever with his body changing so quickly as well as all the responsibility he’s soon going to have to undertake, but there’s something else that’s bothering him.

 

Lance is upset with him, and he doesn’t know why. Any time he sees Lance and tries to make eye contact with him, Lance just walks in the other direction. It hurts Keith more than he wants to admit, especially since he can’t remember doing anything to him in the first place. He doesn’t want to have this kind of negativity hanging in the air, especially not now, so he goes to Lance’s room on a day when he knows the Paladins don’t have to leave the castle.

 

Keith knocks on the door and he feels almost as big of a knot in his gut as he did when he told Shiro about his pregnancy. Lance’s eyes widen when he sees Keith standing outside his door and his cheeks flare pink as though he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

 

“Can I come in?” Keith asks in a small voice.

 

“Uh, yeah. Sure…” Lance says, and steps aside so Keith can enter. He helps Keith sit down on the bed, Keith holding his bump and trying to maneuver around it as best he can. It’s hard going from being the fastest one on the team to looking and feeling like you’ve swallowed a beach ball.

 

“So, what did I do?” Keith asks, looking at Lance, who turns even pinker.

 

“Huh?” Lance says.

 

“You’re really upset whenever I’m around anymore, and I don’t get why. What did I do?”

 

Lance sighs so deeply that his shoulders wilt along with the action.

 

“It’s nothing you did.” He says.

 

“It has to be. You’re not acting like this around anyone else.” Keith says.

 

Lance shakes his head and says, “No, I’m not, but that doesn’t make it your fault. It’s just that…it hurts, seeing you. I guess I’m jealous of you.”

 

Keith raises a brow at him and says: “You want to get pregnant by Shiro?”

 

“What? No!” Lance shouts back.

 

“Good, because I’d kill you. I don’t think Hunk would be impressed either.” Keith says, settling a hand atop the curve of his belly.

 

“I just miss my family so much, and I don’t know when I’ll ever get back to them, so I guess I’m jealous that you’re building your own family here. Again, I know that isn’t fair. You didn’t plan for it and I’m sure you’re really excited to have a family…”

 

Keith nods and says, “I am excited. I’ve dreamed of having my own family again for what feels like ages. But Lance, you don’t want this. Not in this context. I wake up almost every day terrified that Shiro could die on the battlefield, or that our enemies could attack us and I couldn’t defend myself. I could have Haru and then he could get taken from me. There are so many things that could go wrong. I know you miss your family, but at the very least, you’ll get to be a part of Haru’s life. We can be your family until you get back to your old one.”

 

Lance smiles, and his eyes are shining with tears.

 

“Thanks, Keith. I’m sorry I’ve been acting like this. I just look at you and I think how badly I want that with Hunk someday.”

 

“And you’ll have it, once you’re back home. Once the universe is safe for you to have a family.” Keith says reassuringly.

 

“And Haru can teach my kids about all the things he saw growing up in space. Tell them what a hero his uncle Lance is.” Lance adds.

 

Keith smiles, though it fades from his face almost immediately. His mouth falls open and he grabs his belly with both hands. Lance watches him in pure terror.

 

“Keith…? Keith, what’s wrong? Oh my God, Shiro’s gonna _kill_ me if I let something happen to you!”

 

“He’s moving.” Keith says airily, noting the small flitting in his belly.

 

“Really?” Lance says with a grin. Keith then takes Lance’s hands and holds them against his bump, prompting him to feel.

 

Lance feels the tiny flutter against his palms and he smiles at Keith.

 

“Keith, this is amazing!” He says, and for once, Keith agrees with him.

 

\-----

 

Poor Shiro is either never around when Haru moves, or he manages to just miss it as Haru stops. Keith doesn’t like torturing his lover, but he has to admit it’s cute whenever Shiro pouts over it.

 

Currently, Haru is moving around, and it’s becoming more uncomfortable the bigger he gets. Naturally, Shiro’s not in the room, and Keith is waiting for Haru’s kicking to cease once he gets back, but for now, he’s enjoying the bonding time with his child. He’s been hyperaware of the fact that he’s having a baby for months now, but even with his growing belly, it hasn’t really set in until recently.

 

He’s having a baby—Shiro’s baby. He complains, of course, because between the sickness, the swelling, the weight gain, the heartburn, the overboard emotions, and other annoying symptoms, it’s incredibly uncomfortable. Still, it’s an amazing thing that he’s carrying something that’s both his and Shiro’s. Keith has two heartbeats, and both of them are beating in part because of Shiro. For all his complaining, he kind of loves it.

 

Keith rubs his large bump, feeling his baby kick against his hand, and starts talking to him softly:

 

“Hey, little guy. I’m sorry I complain so much about wanting you out. The truth is, I wish I could keep you in there until I know you’re safe. I’m putting you in a dangerous place, and I’m sorry for that too, but I really wanted to give you a chance. The good thing is, we aren’t alone. There are so many people who love you already, and they’re going to help me and your dad keep you safe until we can bring you home…”

 

Keith briefly imagines what it’ll be like to take his son back to Earth with Shiro someday. Realistically, he doesn’t care where he goes anymore as long as his family is with him, but Shiro’s family will want to meet Haru and to know that Shiro’s alive. Shiro deserves that future, and Keith wants to make sure it’ll happen for him.

 

“I hope you look like him, Haru, not because he’s so handsome, but because I think your dad needs reminding that he’s human now and then. He thinks I don’t know about the times where he has night terrors and slinks beneath the covers to hold you and calm down, but I wake up every time and I listen to all the things he whispers to you. I’m glad you two have that time together, and I’m glad that you make him so happy. You’re going to love him every bit as much as he loves you.”

 

The door opens, and Shiro comes in looking especially swayed, and Keith doesn’t even bother to ask how much of that Shiro just heard. Keith isn’t embarrassed by it whatsoever.

 

“C’mere.” Keith beckons, stretching his hand out to Shiro.

 

Shiro wordlessly lies down between Keith’s legs when Keith accommodates him, and when he presses his cheek to Keith’s bump, he feels his son move for the first time.

 

\-----

 

The downside to Keith not knowing how far along he is, is that he spends a lot of time wondering when the day will arrive. He’s positively huge now, and it doesn’t matter how much time he spends off his feet; he simply can’t get comfortable. Shiro tries to help him by massaging his ankles and his back, bringing food for him at all hours of the day, you name it, but there’s only so much he can do.

 

The other downside is that Keith goes into labor while Shiro and Allura are out negotiating with allies. The others can’t even contact them right away because they aren’t wearing their helmets. One good thing is that the healer that Coran found is nearby, because they’re all hesitant about flying with a very pregnant, crying Keith.

 

Keith rides with Hunk, who’s trying not to cry in tandem with him out of sheer worry, but he’s the one they trust the most to fly Keith to the healer’s planet. Lance and Pidge follow him while Coran opts to take care of the castle and translate for them via radio if they need it.

 

Another small blessing is that the healer, a green-skinned individual with four arms and twice as many eyes, speaks their tongue well enough. Furthermore, he’s been made to understand the situation thanks to Coran setting everything up previously.

 

Hunk carries Keith into a sterile room with a modest bed for him to lie on while they take care of him, but Keith is writhing and screaming and sobbing all at the same time. He nearly rips Hunk’s shirt when Hunk tries to set him down because he doesn’t want to let go.

 

“He needs to be here.” Keith cries.

 

“I know. Both Pidge and Coran are trying to get ahold of them. Just hang in there.” Hunk says soothingly.

 

“Shiro, come on, please answer…” Pidge says into the mic in her helmet while Lance chews his fingernails nervously beside her.

 

_H-hello? Pidge?_

“Shiro!” Pidge gasps happily.

 

_Pidge, what’s the matter?_

“He’s having the baby, Shiro…” She says, and hears him curse on his end of the line.

 

_Pidge, please, tell him I’ll be there as soon as I can._

 

“Okay.”

 

_Can you stay on the line with me? I need to make sure he’s alright._

“Yeah, I can do that.”

 

A scream rips from Keith’s throat, and Hunk instantly regrets offering Keith his hand to squeeze, as Keith is nearly bending it in half.

 

“Hey, I need those hands, Keith! Don’t you dare hurt them!” Lance yelps from the other end of the room.

 

“Shut up, Lance.” Keith bites back, trickles of sweat running down his forehead as he tries to get a handle on the pain while also holding back as much as he can. Shiro can’t miss their son being born…

 

_Pidge, what’s going on? Is he okay?_

“Yeah, he’s just in pain. Not to rush you, but you’d better hurry…”

 

“Takashi Shirogane, I am never doing this again, do you hear?” Keith howls and bites down on his lip.

 

Hunk tries to be thoughtful and push Keith’s hair away from his damp forehead, whispering words of encouragement when Keith starts repeating “I can’t do this” again and again. A few more minutes pass of Keith squirming and Hunk attempting to calm him before Pidge speaks up again.

 

“Shiro, I’m really sorry, but…”

 

_What are you sorry about? Pidge, what’s happening? Pidge?_

A tiny wail breaks out, and everything and everyone in the room is completely still. Pidge hears a muffled sound on Shiro’s line, and she realizes it’s the sound of him crying.

 

“He’s here. He’s okay.”

 

 _How does he look, Pidge?_ She can hardly understand him between his sobs.

 

“Squishy.”

 

_Pidge!_

“He looks fine, Shiro. All his fingers and toes are where they should be.”

 

_Okay… Okay, I’m coming. Wait for me there._

 

\-----

 

Allura and the others want to see and spend time with the baby, but they know that Keith and Shiro need their time together, so Shiro goes in alone. Nothing could have prepared Shiro for the sight of Keith holding their infant son when he walks in. He rushes over to Keith, who gives him a tired smile and holds the little bundle out for him to take.

 

Shiro can’t conjure up a word that accurately describes the feeling of seeing his son for the first time. Pride isn’t right. Happiness is far too minimal. Something unfurls in his chest, and he’s crying again. It’s strange looking at him, in a way. He has Keith’s complexion, but otherwise, he looks a great deal like Shiro—or at least, what Shiro looked like pre-trauma. He wants to feel saddened at that, but he can’t. His son is a bridge between his past and his future now, so it feels right.

 

Haru is asleep, completely quiet, only wrinkling his tiny nose every now and then. Shiro sits on the bed beside Keith, cradling their son in one arm and draping the other around Keith’s shoulders.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Shiro says, kissing Keith’s forehead.

 

“It’s okay,” Keith says, reaching over and stroking Haru’s cheek with his index finger, “we’re all together now.”

 

Shiro swallows down the last bit of his sobs and allows awe to take over. Their son is finally here, and he’s healthy and perfect. It’s really all he can ask for, save for one other thing…

 

“Everything is going to change now, huh?” Keith asks, looking at Shiro.

 

“Maybe, but not too much. There’s just more of us now. However, there is one thing that needs to change for certain…”

 

Keith stares at him questionably and waits for him to finish. Shiro looks at Haru and then back to Keith, and he’s never been so sure of anything else.

 

“Marry me.” He says.

 

The breath catches in Keith’s lungs, not because it’s so unlike a traditionalist such as Shiro to ask, but because he’s always taken aback at the realization that Shiro keeps choosing him.

 

Shiro starts to panic internally when Keith doesn’t immediately respond, so he follows up with: “I’ll beg you if I have to.”

 

Keith chuckles and says: “As much as I’d enjoy seeing that, you don’t have to. I’ll marry you.”

 

Shiro leans down and kisses him, holding their newborn son tightly between them. This is forever, or at least where it starts.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I got dangerously close to naming this Shiro Loves Their Baby, so you're welcome in advance for deciding against that. 
> 
> After season 2 focused so heavily on Keith yearning for a family, I was like "...Okay, so we're greenlighting the mpreg story I have in the works? Alright, cool." There are certain things we don't know for sure yet about Keith's past, but as of now, I'm in the camp that his dad left him, so I drew a lot of emotional emphasis on the story from that. Who knows, I may be completely wrong. 
> 
> Furthermore, if you've read any of my other works, you might notice I used the same name for their biological child here as I did with their adopted child in my other stories. The reason for this is I'm an unoriginal sap who can't stop writing family AU's and who happens to be obsessed with her own OC's. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for stopping by!


End file.
